


Little Things #66

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [66]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: The fairness in a relationship





	Little Things #66

It's Jaebeom's turn to cook dinner, but it's already ten in the evening and he's still not home. Some might think you're being silly, waiting for him diligently when your stomach has been grumbling for the past three hours. But it's not just because you're lazy or that you depend too much on your boyfriend. Your arrangement of who will do the chores shows your impartiality in the relationship. Waiting for him is a kind of respect, trust, and loyalty.

The sound of beeping intercom signals his arrival.

"Jaebeom!" you jump out of the couch in order to meet him.

"Baby, sorry for being late. We had some trouble practising," he quickly explains.

"I understand. It's fine. If you're too tired, shall I cook tonight? You can take my laundry schedule on Saturday."

"I don't like doing the laundry though. So good thing I thought ahead and bought us takeouts." He shows you the paperbag he's been holding behind him.

"Wow, I love a genius," you play.

Jaebeom gives you a cheeky smirk before finally settling beside you.

With Jaebeom, it doesn't matter what food you eat or who does the work at all. What's important is that you support and help each other in everything you do. That, for you, is love.

 


End file.
